Many integrated circuits (ICs) include programmable read-only memory (PROM) which serves as a persistent, one-time programmable memory that can be used to store data that may be used by the IC at the time that the device is booted up. The PROM can be used to store information that needs to be accessed by the hardware prior to the IC being ready to execute program code and can include sensitive information such as cryptographic keys, life-cycle management states, calibrations, configuration data, and other sensitive information. The PROM can be used to store persistent configuration and/or calibration data that can be read (also referred to herein as “sensed”) from the PROM at the time that the integrated circuit is reset or rebooted. At the time that the IC is booted, the hardware typically reads the contents of the PROM sequentially and shadows the contents into one or more registers of the processor of the IC. An attacker may attempt to tamper with the PROM values stored in the one or more registers of the processor to alter the behavior of the IC. Conventional approaches to protecting PROM settings typically rely on redundancy and sensors to protect the PROM sensing. For example, Forward Error Correction (FEC) or parity bits may be used to provide redundancy to ensure that the data read from the PROM has not been tampered with, and sensors such as voltage, temperature, and light sensors may be used to detect tampering with the IC. However, the use of sensors may be limited where the sensors require calibration values that are stored in the PROM or need to be enabled by software executed by the processor of the IC.